[unreadable] The purpose of this application is to request renewal for years 26-30 of our Training Program for veterinarians and veterinary students during a summer externship. A total of four post D.V.M. fellowship positions per year are offered currently and the same number is proposed for the future. In addition, a total of six pre-D.V.M. summer fellowship positions are offered currently and the same number is proposed for the future. The program is a research-oriented program to be offered to veterinarians. The investigators' objective is to provide a base of experience and education upon which trainees can build a career in comparative medicine using research in animals to better understand human health issues. The trainees will be D.V.M.s whose career commitment is to comparative medicine. The investigators will focus training efforts in the direction of integrative biomedicine in the general area of women's health research and nutrition, as this is also an area of research expertise of the training faculty. Key areas involved in women's heath include cardiovascular disease, obesity and diabetes, cognitive function, cancer, and bone. These topics of investigation place the trainees in an area of research that will be growing and expanding as the population ages; thus, providing a unique opportunity for future research. [unreadable] [unreadable]